That Strange Aura
by Starfire9927
Summary: In the midst of night, someone got a...From someone who we don't know. Oooohh... subaXyume shot...Hope u like it... Read to find out more:)
1. Chapter 1

**Ok guys, hey my 2nd fanfic. I hope you guys like it and let me make something clear to you, OK this sounds stupid but I am not sure if you'll like but I really hope so and this story is going to be, I guess... five chps long or something. I really hope you like it. It just came to me somehow and I don't even know what's the point of it but as I had told you guys earlier in my first fanfic that I just wrote it bcuz when it came to me I was smiling so the big deal is that I want you guys to smile and I hope again that u love it.**

 **Elcall, thnx for reviewing and thnx I didn't know that they call her yume but thnx and also to tell me to exclude that San thnx alot. I always feel happy to read ur review as it makes my day seriously!Lolz**

 **Yukimia:- thnx alot for reviewing and to fav/ follow me and my story:) thnx alot.**

 **I do not own aikatsu stars! Enjoy!**

 **And plz don't forget to review:)**

 **~0~**

It was dark outside in four Stars academy but two heavy footsteps could be heard on the ground.( OK guys sorry I am not really good at describing the background) Everyone was sleeping. It was late dark about 1 o'clock ( OK just imagine it's too dark and cold) The wind was blowing carrying the leaves around.

"Huh! Oh my gosh! Isn't that Yuki Subaru from M4?" A first year girl cheered half whispered .

"Yes, you are right! I can't believe our luck but what's he doing out so late!" Another first year girl whispered. They both were watching Subaru from the window of their dorm as he was walking by the girls dorm to go to the boy's side. What a luck!

"What do u mean by what is he doing, of course he's going to be late. He's the most popular male idol in Japan. He had a late photoshoot today!"(OK tonight) The girl looked at subaru kun who was walking quietly trying to trap some heat( guys just imagine that he looks exactly like in ep 37 at the end of the Christmas when yume fell on him) he looks cute like that. It was very cold.

"Oh, hey are you thinking what I am thinking?" The first girl said to the other girl who were by now following him well, OK spying on him (OK I don't know whether to call it spying or stalking)

"Yup, I am sure an autograph won't hurt!" The second girl said while hiding in the nearby bushes with her friend.

" And don't forget a selfie!" The first girl started squealing but quickly stopped or else that could get caught. They left the bush and started following Subaru who looked very sleepy.

"Hey, when are we gonna ask him for his autograph?" The first girl asked and took out her aikatsu mobile.

"Hey, what's that for?" The second girl pointed towards the phone. They were hiding behind a bush again.

"Let's make a video of him. We will show it to the other girls they would be so jealous!" The first girl winked and pressed the video button and started walking behind subaru carefully not to make a noise.

Suddenly they heard someone crying.

"Huh!" The both girls said and turned from where the crying was coming.

"Maybe, it's just the owl. We must be hearing things!" The first girl assured the other one.

Then they heard someone sobbing again. They both started screaming in their mouth.

"Look, Subaru senpai noticed it too!" The second girl said, she was very scared.

"What if it's a ghost, what if it's gonna hurt Subaru-kun (idk if I should write Subaru senpai or Subaru-kun)!" The 1 girl said with horror in her eyes which scared the other girl even more.

They were both scared to death.

"But we can't leave poor subaru-kyun alone. We have to help him and he will be impressed and then he will ask me to marry him !" The second girl got lost in her daydreaming just like Ako chan.

"Snap out of it, come-on I am sure it's nothing to worry about!" The first girl said and grabbed the other girl's hand and started dragging her behnd her.

They both hurried so they can also see what's going on and finally Subaru came in sight who was by now walking towards that bench thingy I guess(hey guys do u remember the place in ep 36 or 35 I think in which Subaru was secretly watching yume and he was surprised that she didn't finished her lunch and he said that it hurts to watch, I am talking about that place,k) Subaru was walking towards it when they all saw a figure, her back turned to them clutching a pillar tightly like if she needed a pillow to cry on. She was sobbing as it could be heard. Her hair was shouler- lengthened and black in color. They were let down and were blowing by the wind. The girl was wearing a sleeveless shirt just like yozora which was a little purple in color and white lace on the neck thingy of the dress. I don't know what they call it. It was barely down to her legs and she was wearing chocolate brown shorts( shorts for sleeping at four stars,pretty crazy huh! Never mind. I don't really have a good fashion sense but just imagine the girl looks pretty sexy like yozora,k)

Subaru walked towards that bench thingy and quickly stopped.

"Hey, you okay?" Subaru asked, he looked worried.

 **~0~**

 **OK guys, I hope you like it plz don't forget to review and I wasn't going to end it right now but I'm in a hurry right now, sorry**

 **Plz review:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**hey guys, I know I haven't written for a while and I was supposed to write but sorry, I was so busy, OK that's not true I was grounded because I basically um...punched my little sis and it was bleeding so badly so, I know it was an accident :- promise she was driving me crazy so I accidentally punched her on the nose OK not my twin sis, if I had punched her, she would have killed me by now:- it was my little sis:- oops:)**

 **Hey guys, did u watched the ep 45, I watched it in Japanese but still I mostly understood as she was like stage and stage and kanata fans, I am sorry I didn't liked him at first but now I LOVE him, seriously his smile, I mean when he smiled at ako in ep 37 when they met near the bus. It was CUTE!**

 **AAAAAHHHH!**

 **OK guys, I am going to thnx for the reviews of "some dreams come true" in it's next chp. OK!**

 **Manga munchies and Elcall thnx a lot u guys r like my number one supporters.**

 **Chordstreetoverfan:- (sorry, if I wrote ur name wrong) thnx for reviewing and plz read it and well can't tell u now... No way will I ever ship subahime. My most fav characters are hime and yume but no way I won't ever ship him with hime. No way:( just keep reading. I need ur support too:)**

 **Manga munchies:- thnx for reviewing, love u. U must be really busy. Good luck:) and loved ur chp subayume is finally true!huh!**

 **Elcall:- I always feel happy when u review and thnx for like everything:) u two inspired me right!**

 **I wouldn't be writing this if I wasn't inspired by elcall and manga munchies:)**

 **OK I am gonna say it again I hope u love it:-**

 **I do not own aikatsu stars! Enjoy!**

 **Plz don't forget to review:)**

 **~0~**

"hey u OK!" Subaru asked the girl.

"Huh!" The black-haired girl turned to see who said that(guys I am sorry about the wrong description of the girl's hair. Its not shoulder-lengthed but mid-back lengthed. I hope u guys understand:)) there were tears in her eyes which were black in color sparkling like stars in the night sky. The eyes met the blue Sapphire eyes which seemed a little shocked. Her hair was blowing from sides.(OK guys this is pretty crazy but the image which is coming into my mind is from the anime movie "koi no katachi" also known as "the silent voice" seriously guys the movie isn't available on YouTube yet but I watched all the trailers and can't wait to watch it, OK I am talking about the scene when nishimiya is crying when she's in elementary school, OK not crying there were tears in her eyes and the boy with spiky hair is leaning too, I hope u guys understand I am imagining this girl to be crying just like her)

"Oh, Subaru-kun, you j..." The girl turned around with tears in her eyes and hugged Subaru who couldn't speak bcuz of shock(just imagine he's pretty shocked and all).

"Huh!" Subaru said as he looked at the girl who was in his warm hug.

"No way, she j...just hugged him!" The first girl said while clearing her eyes using her hands.

"Am I seeing things? This has to be a joke. This has to be mistake. Wow!" The second girl said in Aww.

"Um, so what are you doing in the middle of the night wearing well...um never mind. Here u can have my coat!" Subaru said and took off his coat and wrapped it around the girl who was looking at his beautiful Sapphire blue eyes which reflected something...something..

"Did he just!" The first girl couldn't complete her sentence as they were hiding behind a tree now close enough to hear everything as everything was silent now except for the owl's hooting.

"No way! I am so jealous. I wish I was that girl!" The second girl said smiling.

"Hey! When are we gonna take the selfie and the autograph?" The first girl asked.

"We can't take it now and we can't go too. We'll have to wait! Let's see what happens!" The second girl said.(OK remember they are whispering to each other)

The black-haired girl's thought was interrupted when...

"By the way, why were you crying?" Subaru asked the first-years girl who had stopped crying. And was still hugging him tightly, he just didn't know what to feel.

"Um..." The black-haired girl moved back a little from Subaru and looked down.

"What?" Subaru asked wondering he has never met this girl before. He thought she must be a fan of him or something.

"Ummm...Can I...?" Finally the girl spoke softly moving her lips and stared at the blue eyes for a reply.

"Huh! Wh—" but before he could reply, he could see that the girl moved a little and tried to move up on her toes because of her height as he was a little tall and then her eyes closed,he could hear her breath and their noses touched and their lips were almost ... But suddenly, the black-haired girl stopped for a sec and then fell into his chest, she felt very weak.( Sorry guys so not good at describing but I'm trying my best). He then quickly caught her by her shoulders and then quickly settled her into his lap.

"OH MY GOSH!Was she going to kiss him?" The first girl screamwhispered.

"This is going to be rare!" The second girl cheered.

"Hey, u okay? W...We..Were u r.. re... really going to k—" he couldn't complete his sentence when the girl tightly squeezed his shirt and kissed him full on lips.

"No way!" The girls couldn't believe their eyes, their mouths wide opened.

They remained like that for some secs. Her eyes were closed whereas he was staring at her beautiful face which looked like it was enjoying the moment. He couldn't believe it. He stared at their noses which touched and his heart which felt very warm...What is this! He thought, this is only a joke right?"

Xxxxxx

The sunlight came through the window. The birds chirped around in the beautiful morning. RRRINNGGGG! went the alarm and a hand slammed on the alarm clock which made it stop. It was 9 of the morning. The boy quickly got up wondering why Asahi didn't woke him up as he usually does. He clicked the door open and went out of his room only seeing his teammates smirking at him. They all were sitting on the sofas holding their coffee.

"Congratulations!" Asahi said and got up from the sofa.

"You're fast!" Kanata winked.

"Huh!" Subaru-kun said confused.

"Didn't you saw what's the latest trend? Subaru-kun!" Nozoumo smiled and took out his aikatsu mobile.

"Huh!" Subaru said, he was even more confused and looked at Nozoumo who pressed some buttons and handed Subaru his mobile.

"Huh, wait...WHAT!" Subaru screamed at what was written at the top.

"The trendiest news"

"IN THE MIDST OF NIGHT, YUKI SUBARU, JAPAN'S TOP MOST FAMOUS IDOL, GOT HIS FIRST KISS FROM AN UNKOWN FIRST-YEAR GIRL!"WHO IS SHE!"

And their was a pic of a girl with black hair kissing Subaru-kun.

"AAAAAHHHHHH!" was the only thing heard:)

 **~0~**

 **Ok guys, plz review and tell me if you like it and tell me how many of you play photokatsu?**

 **Love u!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, I am really sorry. I just don't update at time, I know sorry! OK, everyone's hates that black-haired-who-kissed-subaru-kyun-girl! Funny! Anyways, about ep 46, idk what to say! It was totally...I feel so bad for ako but best of luck ako!**

 **And don't forget!**

 **HAPPY BIRTHDAY YUME!🎂**

 **I LOVE YOU!😍😘💕**

 **Review responses:-**

 **Chordstreetoverfan:-thnx alot for reading and reviewing! I really appreciate it! I really hope u like this fanfic!**

 **Elcall:- thnx alot for reviewing! I will miss you *crying* as you inspired me:)**

 **Manga munchies:- thnx for reviewing! I hope all of u like my story:)**

 **And manga munchies, another's rearview,123panda and fashionista90:- thanks alot to favorite and follow my story! Love u guys:)**

 **I do not own aikatsu stars! Enjoy!**

 **Plz don't forget to review:)**

 **~0~**

"WHAAAAT!" Yume shouted as the coffee mug slipped out of her hands and landed on the floor but didn't broke ( as it was made of plastic he he).

"Yume! Why are you screaming!" Laura asked.

"When did this happen?" Yume screamed as her eyes started to burn up.

"Yume! Are you okay? We just found out about it a minute ago and we can't believe it either!" Mahiru said with a worried look and placed her hand on yume's shoulder to calm her down as she couldn't stop panicking.

"Ako, are you okay?" Laura said to ako with concerned look.

They all were in yume's room to wake her up early as usual but this time all of school was wide awake because of the news which got around the place like fire and as it was posted on YouTube, everyone only had to take one look at the screen and then they started screaming. There were lots of screams heard that morning mainly coming from the girls side.

"Aaah!","how could that happen"," my precious Subaru-kun", "I am gonna kill that girl" "WOW","so cute","romantic","I wonder who that girl is","I m so jealous","is she his girlfriend", "how can I miss this","I wish I was that girl" these were the things which were heard that day.

"How could she do that!" I am gonna kill her!" Ako sobbed as she squeezed the pillow on yume's bed. Her eyes were flowing with tears.

"Yume! Why are you crying like all the girls are crying. Didn't you said that you are not his fan?" Laura asked while she patted yume on her back.

"You are right but I thought!" Yume said as her eyes started to tear up! She got lost in her thoughts but quickly came back to real world when she heard ako screaming.

"Ako! We can't do anything about it!. She kissed him because she liked him." Mahiru said.

"You mean, she's his girlfriend but he never told anyone about it!" Ako sobbed and tried to wipe away her tears but no matter how much she tried her eyes started to tear up again.

"Well, big brother never mentioned anything about Subaru's girlfriend!" Mahiru thought about his cheerful brother who likes to talk a lot.

"Yume, you are crying too! I am surprised!" Laura said to Yume who was lost in her own thoughts.

"Of course not! She's not his girlfriend! I am sure she is just a fan of him and kissed him because she admired him a lot!" Laura explained with a smile trying to calm down the two crying girls.

"Yeah! I am sure if it had been you or any other of his fans, you would have done the same thing!" Mahiru replied calmly.

"Done the same thing! That was the jerkest thing, anyone can ever do! A fan! I don't think she's a fan! She's just a heartless witch! A fan cares about the person they admire, cares about their feelings. She didn't even thought about his feelings, maybe he was saving his first kiss for someone special!" Ako shouted, hot tears rolling down her cheeks. She couldn''t care about anyone else at that time.

"Ako! " Yume said something but no one seemed to hear. Her face was covered with tear-stains. She wiped them away with effort but they came back. Her heart was hurting so mush. It was painful. She was dressed in her track suit so she didn't need to change. Ako looked at her when she heard yume saying her name.

"Huh! What yume?" Ako couldn't complete her sentence when the door closed and yume had left.

"Yume! Wait!" Laura and Mahiru said together.

"Is she okay?" Mahiru asked following Laura to the door.

"Ako, will you come with us?" Laura asked ako who was still sobbing and lying on the bed.

"Guys, you go ahead!. I'll catch up with you later!" Ako said as she was still in her pyjamas whereas Laura and Mahiru were in their normal uniforms.

"Why did she ran like that? And she was crying!" Mahiru asked Laura as they looked down the hallway.

"Where did she go?" Laura said as she looked around.

"Why was she crying? I mean she wouldn't cry unless it hurts!" Mahiru said.

"You mean she have feelings for him! And she likes him! Aww yume, but why didn't she told us?" Laura asked.

" I think we should call Subaru and ask him about this!" Mahiru said and Laura took out her aikatsu mobile.

XXX

"What!" Subaru screamed and first looked at his teammates and then at that pic.

"No, no! This can't be true!" Subaru tried to shake his head off.

"WOW! She is pretty!" Asahi said.

"We didn't know you had a girlfriend!" Kanata teased.

"Shut up! She's not my girlfriend!" Subaru shouted.

"We thought you liked yume- Chan!" Nozoumo said.

"I wonder what will be her reaction, I mean since she doesn't FANGIRL on you like other girls!" Asahi said as he started thinking.

"She will only congrats you Subaru, or maybe wish that girl luck as she says that any girl would be the unluckiest to kiss a jerk like you! He he!" Kanata said and everyone started laughing.

"Ha ha! Very funny! Was that supposed to be a joke!" Subaru rolled his eyes.

"By the way, how was it?" Asahi said cheerfully.

"What?" Subaru asked and raised his eyebrow.

"The kiss" Kanata smirked.

"HAAA!" Subaru's eyes widened with shockness.

"Uh..., but you should have atleast given a thought to yume- Chan" Nozoumo said with a worried look like if he was sorry for yume- Chan.

"Hey, **I** didn't kissed **her, she** kissed **me**!" Subaru shouted at his teammates and then suddenly the phone in his hand rang.

"Who is it?" Nozoumo asked.

"It's Laura!" Subaru said and pressed the button to answer the call.

" Good morning, Laura- chan!" They all greeted together which surprised her a little as she only expected Nozoumo.

"Oh, it's all of you, guess I'll talk to all of you together!" Laura said as she motioned to Mahiru to join them. They all were talking on video call( remember in that yuzukoshou ep when ako asked yuzu and yuzu dialed subaru no, they all were talking like that)

"So, why did you called so early!" Asahi asked.

"Why, you think I'll still be sleeping so, no we have to work on our aikatsu and most of the school was awake pretty early today as you all know!" She said as she glanced at Subaru.

"Oh, and I forgot congratulations on your first kiss! Subaru-kun!" Laura smirked which made the boy blush like crazy and everyone else laughed.

"uh..thanks,i guess...wait,how do you know about it?" Subaru shrieked.

"Say, how do I not know about it! The whole school seems to be talking about it!" Didn't you heard the screaming!" Laura explained.

"Screaming!" The boys said together

"Yup, I even think some of the girls are going to have heart attacks! Because seriously I never expected anyone's first kiss would happen at night!" Mahiru said.

"Oh!" Subaru-kun said.

"Considering the fact, most of the girls die on you!" Laura said.

"Oh, we forgot why did we called you! Onii Chan, did you saw Yume chan!" Mahiru said with a worried look.

"Why, did she have a heart attack too!" Asahi said.( This is pretty funny).

"Asahi!" They all shoited together except for Mahiru who of course screamed onii Chan.

"Sorry!I didn't mean like that!" Asahi apologized.

"Why, where is she. Is she okay?" Subaru-kun said.

"Well, it looks like that she is suffering from the same thing!" Laura said.

"What do you mean suffering from the same thing?" Nozoumo asked.

"Well, when she saw the news and the pic, she started crying!" Mahiru said.

"And she was crying badly, we are just worried about her. We thought maybe she's hurt because you kissed that girl!"

"And that means only one thing that she likes you!" Kanata added.

"WOW! Subaru-kun, she finally fall for what you call, your charms and looks!" Asahi called.

"So, isn't that a good thing! Then why are you both so worried!" Nozoumo said.

"I don't think so! I mean we never thought she would cry so we thought that maybe she likes Subaru but I guess she hasn't said anything about it!" Mahiru said.

"So we are very worried about her, hey maybe we can meet up! And then talk about everything. What about where the song classes are as most of the school is in auditorium right now! And principal has said that we are supposed to bring yume with us!" Laura said

"Okay, we'll meet you there in 10 minutes!" Nozoumo said.

"Right and until then, we'll try to find yume, if we can find her!" Mahiru said and pressed the close button.

"Yuretako" thought Subaru.

 **~0~**

 **AAAAAHHHHHH!**

 **Ok, I am literally screaming right now. OH MY GOSH! I LOOVVE SUBAYUME!😘😍💕**

 **OK, I was going to add lots of things in this chp because whenever I sit to write something, my mind starts to fill up with ideas so...**

 **I hope you like it! Plz review and tell me if you like it:)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! Guys!**

 **I am still alive and yes...all I can say is...I am SOOOO soooooory!**

 **Plz forgive me..**

 **I have so much to tell you but don't have time so...I am just going to ya know... summarize...well...you guys might be thinking tHt I got over my addiction for SUBAYUME but that is something that is impossible...bcuz no matter what happens... SUBAYUME is life!**

 **And all this time I was in SUBAYUME hell!lol and yes... miraculous ladybug bug...I LLOVE the new season...yes...and about aikatsu stars...**

 **I hate elza! She a b**** and kirara...am not a big fan...rei is coool...and Alice chan I LLOVE her...**

 **And about...fubata aria...**

 **I CAN'T HATE HER MORE! HIW CAN U DO THIS HIME SENPAI!?**

 **AND NOZOUMO X ARIA...A NEW SHIP...IT WAS TOTALLY UNEXPECTED...HATE THIS.. SHIP...(HOPE I WILL LIKE IT IN THE FUTURE) HEY DUDE! WHAT ABOUT ALL THE FICS MY FRIENDS CREATED ON LAURA X NOZOUMO!**

 **CRUSHED!**

 **Okay...so I actually joined Wattpad which is amazing. There are so many stories over there that I cannot tell you. I have more than 100 SUBAYUME stories in my reading list. And I am an author over there myself. But I am a lazy AUTHOR-CHAN. I don't write much cuz I don't get time. I have written less chpters over there than here. But I made so many nice internet friends. They all are lovely. I actually didn't come back bcuz manga munchies wasn't writing too...and Elcall also finished her "team up" so...but now she has written two more stories!**

 **YAYAYYAAYAYAYAYAYAAY**

 **I am so happy. Elcall is an aammmaaaaziiinnnggg writer.**

 **Her books are the best.**

 **But there are also many Amazing authors on Wattpad especially princessminthe13 who is my SENPAI and my rival..**

 **And even though I don't write I have more than 100 followers. I love all my readers and viewers.**

 **Thank you for all your support. I have four stories on Wattpad.**

 **•The strange Aura**

 **•some dreams come true**

 **•orphan**

 **•fallen in love with you**

 **And they all are SUBAYUME stories so...plz check them out even on Google. And vote for them...**

 **And my user name is "yume106"**

 **But I didn't write here cuz it's really hard to write here... Since I am using a phone but don't worry I am here now.. and I will write but since my final exams are coming up. I will start writing regularly from Dec but till then this is the Chp I am writing.**

 **You have no idea how busy I was... So many exams.**

 **And school!**

 **We didn't even had Summer vacation but we'll have Winter vacation**

 **Lol...so enjoy your self and read this chp!**

 **And the cover page for this story is ACTUALLY made by mangamunchies for me!**

 **I love you Manga munchies^^**

 **Enjoy!**

Well...somehow S4 is here... Don't know how...

Yume was running and tears flooded down her face. Laura and Mahiru called her but she didn't listen!...

And..

"Yume!stop!" Laura said as she waited to take some rest.

"Yume!where are you going!?" Mahiru asked as she too stopped for some rest after running so fast.

" _No. This can't happen. This was not supposed to happen. Plz let it be a dream.!"_ yume thought to herself as she ran not caring about the shouts of her friends.

Yume panted as she stopped Infront of M4's dorm. Sweat was falling down her head and there were slight tear stains on her face but she looked really cute had a cute tired look on her face.

"I am here." Yume said as she wiped away her tears.

The doorbell rang.

M4 and S4 were in the TV lounge looking at the TV screen which had all the comments (well...rude and all this kind of comments from SUBARU'S admirers WHICH were EXPECTED). They were discussing about how this happened when the doorbell rang.

"Huh!who can it be!?" Subaru said as he looked back at the door with everyone else.

"Well... of course someone will be there after this news. Do u just expect no one will take notice of it!" Kanata said in his usual way.

"Okay... I'll go and open" Subaru said as he went to open the door.

"No wait!" Hime said before he could take the third step."what if there are cameras or you know media type people outside trying to get your photos and interviews. You should be careful."

"Nice thinking." Nozoumo said as he winked at Hime.

"Asahi! You should go and open the door and if anyone with a camera is there then tell them that subaru is sleeping or he is not here. Just make up an excuse!" Tsubasa instructed him.

"Okay." Asahi said cheerfully and went towards the door. The rest continued their discussion about their issue.

Asahi opened the door and there he saw a panting yume.

"Huh! Yume-Chan what happened?" Asahi asked as he opened the door to let her in.

"Can you plz tell Subaru I am here.!" Yume said taking a deep breath.

"Uh..is everything okay?" Asahi looked worried.

"Just plz tell Subaru-kun I am here." Yume said a she raised her hand to tell that she is okay.

"Okay!" Asahi said as he went inside.

"Suabru!" Asahi said.

"What!? Who is it!?" Subaru asked as he turned around and the rest with him.

"It's yume!" Asahi said in a worried expression.

"Huh!" Was all that came from his mouth.

" _I have to do this. I have to tell him. I can't wait more. "_ yume thought to herself. She was fiddling the end of her skirt with her fingers.

Subaru came.

"Yuretako! What are you doing here!?" Subaru tried his best to act cool as he usually is.

"Subaru-kun! I..uh I need to tell you something!" Yume siad as she lowered her gaze thinking something.

"Well! You can sit and tell me!" Subaru said as he motioned her to come to the TV lounge and he started walking through the door when suddenly he felt someone grab his hand. He was confused. He looked up to see yume holding his hand and tears in her eyes.

"Yuretako! Why are you crying!?" Subaru said with a shocked look in his face.

"Plz! I just need to tell you something right now!" Yume said as tears started falling down her cheeks. She was nervous and worried.

"Hey!" Subaru said trying to calm her down.

"Subaru-kun! What happened yesterday night with you and the girl..." Yume tried her best to say but she avoided eye-contact with Subaru.

"That girl is... just a fan. She just accidentally kissed him." Hime senpai said as she entered the room with a smile.

"Yeah...and even if she kissed him. We all know that it's not real. Just a scandal! She had everything planned. Those cameras. Perfect timing and all that. " Yozora added.

"Exactly! I myself would want to catch those three girls to give them punishment for waking up so late and breaking the rules.!" Tsubasa senpai said with the pose "punishment time!"

" And these things are normal, not the kiss though! But subaru gets the hugs and love letters,fake messages and all these kind of stuff from his fans. So you don't have to worry! Yume-Chan!" Hime senpai said and put her hand on yume's shoulder.

"And BTW who wouldn't want a smooch from subaruchii!" Yuzu teased subaru which made him red.

"But.." yume said.

"Yume-Chan everyone hates that girl!" Asahi said.

"Uh.. I'll just go!" Yume said when she realized that S4 was there too. She turned red.

"Wait..what did you wanted to tell me!?" Subaru said as he grabbed her hand this time.

"Uh.. nothing!" Yume said as she ran out of there and she went straight into the forest.

They all looked confused. Just then Mahiru and Laura came.

"Where's yume!?" They both said panting.

"What Happened!?" Yozora asked her little sister.

" We think yume is in love with subaru!" They said together.

"What!?" The upperclassmen said together.

 **hope u like it. Plz... don't forget to comment. It would mean universe to me.**

 **And I would love to know if you like it so...I can wrote again.**

 **I love you all**

 **Mina! arigato**

 **Kira~chan^-^**


End file.
